Fifty Shades: A New Beginning
by AmbarLarimar
Summary: Ana and Christian are at very complicate points in their lives. Ana needs help figuring out who she is and what she wants to do. Christian is in a dark trap and doesn't now how to get out. Will they know that they are meant to be?


**AN: This is my first ff and I just want to thank you for reading. I also wanted to say that English is not my first language, so if anyone is interested in helping me edit all of the mistakes you'll probably see please PM me with your email so that I can send you an email. This will probably be a long story, because I know where I want it to go and what has to happen for it to go there. With that being said, know that I'm making this up as I go so shit can happen. If you have any suggestions feel free to comment on it. Just know that if I don't use is not because I don't appreciated it, but because it wouldn't work with what I have plan for the end.**

**I don't own anything. The Fifty Shades characters all belong to their author. And, if by some reason my story has something that resembles your other story in fanfiction know that it is because I'm probably obsess with your story too. This story may contain things from other books or tv shows that I like. If it does, just go with it. This is fanfiction, anything can happen.**

**Love,**

**Ambar**

**To see the pictures:**

**www dot pinterest**** dot com/alarimar/fifty-shades-a-new-beginning/**

**Chapter 1**

**ANA'S POV:**

"Are you sure you can't come?" Even I could hear myself begging. "Oh, Ana, would you stop with the whining? Why do you always want to be the center of attention?" Why did I even bother always escaped me. It was always the same with my mother. By the end of our conversations I always came up as the selfish one. The attention whore. The one that never understood.

"It's a free cruise! All of Bob's coworkers will be there. His bosses will be there! I think they are going even recognize him for something! What kind of message do you think it sends if his wife is not there?" That she cares about her daughter's important day. But I didn't dare to say it out laud. "People in the real word have real responsibilities. You never seem to understand that. It's just a graduation. I'll be there when you graduate from college in a couple of years."

"This is a college graduation," I said in a low voice.

"What do you mean this is a college graduation? You are only 18!" I knew it was useless. She knew that not only was this, a college graduation, it was also my second college graduation. She knew I was going to get my PHD in Linguistic, but she liked to pretend she didn't know when it was convenient for her.

"And there will be no more school after that. This should be the last graduation." I give it a last try. Honestly I know is hopeless. Nothing I say will make her come. Carla Adams has time for a lot of things in her life, but her daughter is no one of those things.

"Honestly Anastasia, this has to be cry for attention. No one normal goes through school that fast." Here we go again. "What do you think happens to people like you? With all this brain? They end up alone living with a bunch of cats. You need to do something about your life." This was my cue to hang up.

"Mom, I need to go. I have to get to work."

"You never have time for your mother Ana. You need to call more often."

"You could call too." I never meant for that to come out of my mouth. The minute I hear myself say it, I regretted.

"You need to learn that adults have real responsibilities Ana! I'm so busy all the time. And now that Bob's kids are living with us. I don't have time for anything. Did I tell you that Brad is the captain of the football team?"

"Yes, you did," about 367 times since the fall. "Mom, I really need to go. I'll talk to you later."

I hang up feeling a little bit empty and start the car. I was eager to get home. It has been a long tiring day. The emptiness didn't make me stop, I was used to it by now.

Let me tell you a little bit about myself.

My name is Anastasia Rose Steele, aka Ana. I'm 18 years old. I speak 27 languages. I have a BA in Psychology and Sociology. I have a lot of minors; Engineering, Pre-med, Pre-Law, Mathematics, Computer Science, Business management, Art, and Linguistics. I have a master in English. I also have an eidetic memory. Which mean I can remember everything I read, see, and almost everything I hear. In 3 weeks I'll get my Linguistics PHD.

I was born to Carla Wilkins and Franck Lambert. Two months after my birth my father was kill in combat overseas. He was a marine. When I was growing up my mother dated a lot of men. We also move to different cities about every 3 or 4 months because she used to get bore quickly. When I was 5 years old she marry my dad, Raymond Steele aka Ray. After their wedding Ray legally adopted me. He too was a marine and because of his job we travel a lot. We lived in Italy for a year. Then we were in Japan for 2 years. That was around the time my mother came to the US to visit some of her family. After she came back to Japan she wasn't the same. She fought with my dad all the time. Then they divorced and we came back to the US and my dad stay in Japan. To say I was devastated is an understatement. I cried for a long time. About a month after the divorce my mother married husband number 3. That bastard use to beat us up all the time. One day I couldn't hide the bruises and the school called social services. When they came to the house I was unconscious from the beating. They took me to the hospital, and then the State took temporary custody of me. When they located Ray in Japan he came back and took me to live with him and his mom to Montesano. He left the Marines after that and dedicated his life to raise me in the States. He even took a job in the police department. Now he is the chief. Husband number 3 disappeared never to be hear of again. I graduated from high school at the age of 13. To say that I was happy to be out of that place is an understatement. A kid has no business in a high school and those students make sure I knew. They bully me until the last day. Kids can be crueler than adults. My mother continued to date every single male she could meet. And now, she got married a few months ago. I haven't meet Bob yet. But I know he has 2 kids that are twins. A boy and a girl. They are 17 and go to high school. I know he is some kind of investor. And they live in Georgia. Part of me wishes that Carla can do better with those kids. She can really bring me down every time I talk to her. And she doesn't even come to important events like graduations. She has never been to one of mine.

After having my master from SWU I decided to get my PHD from a new place where I could go away from home. For the first few years of college my father used to drive me there. Then, I use to drive myself from home. But I wanted to have a real college experience away from the parents, but not too far. I was lucky that my best friend Kate was living here in Seattle. We meet at SWU. She was doing her BA on Journalism. After she graduated, she came back to Seattle where she is from, to work for a gossip magazine. The Seattle insider. I enrolled at SU and she let me stay with her. I was lucky enough to live at one of the most prestigious buildings and pay very little rent. Kate's parents own the apartment. Is a 3 bedrooms 3 baths with a lot of space. I pay very little rent and also clean and cook. Kate can't cook to save her life. She also doesn't know how to pick up after herself. I been living with her for the past 2 years and it has been great. She got me a part time job at the magazine as an editor. It works great for me because I can do it from home with the help of my computer. I make 300 a week which is not bad. I also work Saturdays at a popular books store. I only work 5 hours so I only make 45 dollars a week, but I get the employee discount on my books and I get to spend 45 on books too. I love reading! That's my passion alone with cooking.

I finally make it to my apartment thinking that I will take a shower, make myself a quick lunch and spend some time with Jace or Rose. I don't have any more work today. My happiness is short live when my phone rings and I see that is Kate about to ruin the rest of the day even more.

"Hi Kate, what's up?"

"Oh my God! You need to get ready and go to GEH to interview the CEO," she said without taking a breath.

"Wait, what?"

"I need you to go to GEH to interview someone for me."

"Why? I thought you were doing that today."

"I was, but I'm stock in Vancouver and I won't make it on time for the interview. It's today at 3:30pm."

"If you knew you had to do that, what are you doing in Vancouver?" I just don't get it. Lately Kate has been dropping the ball a lot.

"I was with this guy and he said he wanted to show me his place so we drove here. But, then we drank too much and I over sleep. Then, this psycho bitch showed up. And she was his girlfriend. She said it was her place and she wrecked the place. She also destroyed my car." I couldn't believe it. Only to Kate will something like this happen.

"Kate, can you call some other reporter at the magazine to do it. I don't do interviews and I don't know how to do them. I'll be super nervous, plus you give me no time to prepare. Is already 1:00 pm." I really don't want to do this. I don't like meeting new people. I have an IQ of 190 and the only thing I'm terrified of is meeting new people. They are a lot of reporters at the magazine that will kill for a chance like this. I don't see the point in me doing it.

"Anastasia Rose Steele," Now she is furious. She only uses the full name when she is furious. "I will not let one of those ungrateful assholes to steal this from me! You are going to get ready. You are going to take my things from my desk, including the recorder, and you are going to get me that interview! It better be done when I get there." She is so bossy. "You are my best friend, you have to do this. I'll see you when I get back." And she hangs up on me.

My day went from bad to worse. First my alarm didn't wake me. I had to TA the worst class in the world. I lost one of my contacts and now I have to use my huge glasses. I had to listen to my mom for half hour tell me how selfish I am and how I don't understand her. And now I have to interview one of the most powerful men in the world. I hear of him before. That man is so hot that he should have a flammable warning on him. But, he also has a reputation for being and asshole to the press. Not that I blame him. If I had people scrutinizing every detail of my life, I'd hate them too.

I decided to go get ready since I don't have much time. After a shower it took me an hour just to blow dry my heir. After a bit I decide to just let it loose down my back. When your hair is almost at your hips it gets complicated to handle it. I put on tights that are almost transparent. I also put on dark grey shorts. I love shorts. And a Pleated Trim and Ruffle blouse of a navy blue color. I decided on black high hill booties. A big black bag and my glasses. I think I look good. Not as good as Kate, she is all perfect with her tall figure, small breast and butt, and blond hair. _She doesn't have your eyes, though._ Ah, my subconscious. She is never too far away to remind me that sometimes I'm crazier than most people. I take my bag with the things from Kate's room and get to my car.

"Time to meet Mr. Grey."

**Please R&R I will be posting again today. Let me know what you thought.**


End file.
